


it’s not what it looks like

by Sxpytix



Category: Fortnite - Fandom
Genre: Meowscles, Midas, NSFW, Smut, Water, ass, asshole, asshole penetration, fortnite, midas gets fucked in the ass by a fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxpytix/pseuds/Sxpytix
Summary: 😳 "m-meowscles it's not what it looks like--"he still tried to go back to shore, but still felt the wiggly little creature up his asshole."i-uhm i- i feel something weird up my ass. mind checking it out, m-meowscles?"meowscles then took a big slurp out of midas's asshole.
Relationships: midas x fish
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	it’s not what it looks like

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke pls don’t take it seriously plsease please plea

midas took meowscles fishing one day, and meowscles was feeling really down and unmotivated to do anything.

meowscles left midas without a word, and then midas becomes sad.  
midas slips down a rock, then his pants and underwear ripped apart and he is now in the blue water with the fish, he felt one fish pinch his buttcheek.

the little pinch midas felt made him jump and move away, but the fish followed and continued to pinch his buttcheek. midas tried to get out of the water, but before he could he felt something wet and slimy enter his asshole.

*😳 "m-meowscles it's not what it looks like--"  
he still tried to go back to shore, but still felt the wiggly little creature up his asshole.  
"i-uhm i- i feel something weird up my ass. mind checking it out, m-meowscles?"  
meowscles then took a big slurp out of midas's asshole.

midas let out a monster moan when the feline slurped the fish out of his asshole, his penis suddenly hard and he kind of wanted that fish back inside of him. he instantly covered his penis with both hands, trying to avoid meowscles to look at it.

"uhhhh- i think I'll head back to the water"

meowscles was definitely disturbed and let midas go back to the water, walking away before he could witness the sin midas was about to commit. gold hands moved through the water to catch more fish, and one by one he stuck them up his asshole, loving the feeling of them wiggling around inside of him. "meowscles, come join me.. the water is perfect"

meowscles looked at him with a terrified look, running away from him and back to the car.  
"MEOWSCLES NO COME BACK HERE" ***trips over the sand and runs without anything.... under him**

many many fish fell out of midas’ ass as he ran for the car, meowscles starting it up and diving away, leaving the gold man standing there without pants on and fish falling out of his rear end.

"AAAAAAH" as meowscles panicked to start up the car. he thought of something else, he just immediately ran to the back of the car to get midas a pair of pants and underwear, grabs midas and throws him faaar out the water. he also made sure that he had a raft to stay on, so he wouldn't drown. later on, midas was in that raft, thinking about what happened, but then it was meowscles riding a shark, so he tried waddling away but the shark got him before he could escape.

now inside the sharks belly midas went over every decision he’s ever made that got him into this situation. he didn’t necessarily regret stuffing all those fish up his ass, but now there were some that were stuck and the feeling of them wiggling around made him constantly horny. he was soon dissolved by stomach acid though, and now his ghost lived on, haunting the waters. you would know he was there if you saw a trail of ghost fish and the sound of monster moans.


End file.
